warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkwing's Revenge: The Flame Goes Out
You're probably getting tired of this by now, but the story of Shadewing goes on.. Current Storyline: Shadewing struggles to deal with Hawkwing's threat, her secret love with Wolfheart, and DarkClan and StormClan's deadly alliance. But something else comes now that will change FireClan forever. Enjoy! COMMENT! The cat in the photo is Flamestar. Revenge: 1 Shadewing woke to find sunlight streaming into the den. She looked around, and saw that all the warriors were asleep. Careful not to wake any of them, she got up and padded outside. When she got there, she saw the camp was empty. All the dens were silent. Then a cat walked through the barrier. Shadewing jumped, then realized it was Flamestar. "Flamestar!" she exclaimed, dipping her head. "Greetings, Shadewing." he mewed. "Where were you?" she asked. "I was patrolling by myself. I figured I should help out around here since I've been gone so long. It's a good thing I ran into you, though, I need to talk to you about something." "What is it?" "Shadewing, Cinderfoot's kits are now six moons. Today they will be apprenticed. You will be a mentor to Blossomkit." he mewed. "Thank you Flamestar! I would be an honor." Joy raced through Shadewing. She was going to be a mentor now, and to Leafblaze's kits! "Could you wake the warriors for me? It's time for the ceremony." Shadewing nodded and went back to the den. Sticking her head inside, she yowled: "Get up, everyone! Flamestar's called a meeting!" The warriors began to stir, and soon were getting up. Leafblaze padded up to her. "Hello, Shadewing." he purred as he stretched. "Hey Leafblaze." "What's the meeting about today?" Shadewing couldn't hold it in any longer. "Your kits are going to be apprenticed!" she burst out. She decided not to tell him that she would be a mentor. "Really? Fantastic!" His eyes lit up. "Let's go, then." And they both found spots beneath the Hightree. When everyone was there, Flamestar yowled: "My Clanmates! Thank you for gathering here today! We have a very special ceremony to perform, one that I'm sure will bring great joy to all of you!" he indicated Cinderfoot's kits, which were next to Hightree. "These three kits, having reached six moons of age, will be apprenticed!" The cats cheered. "Blossomkit! Come forward!" Flamestar yowled. Excitement raced through Shadewing. "Blossomkit, do you promise to learn the warrior code?" "I do!" the kit squeaked. "And do you promise to train and fight hard every day?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of Skycats, I give you your apprentice name: Blossompaw! Shadewing, you were apprenticed to Leafblaze. I expect to pass on all your knowledge and skill to this apprentice." Shadewing nodded. Blossompaw padded up to her and the two touched noses. The apprentice looked like a miniature version of her father, with the same creamy fur and burning green eyes. Leafblaze nudged Shadewing. "Congratulations! You didn't tell me you were mentoring one!" "I wanted it to be a surprise." She told him. "I'm sure you'll be a great mentor." he said, purring. The other two kits, Berrypaw and Beepaw, were given to Dovesong and Larkwing. Afterwards, Flamestar yowled: "Let's show our congratulations to these three apprentices! Blossompaw! Berrypaw! Beepaw!" And all the cats repeated the three's names. Then, they all began to scatter throughout the camp, some reporting to Emberheart or getting fresh-kill. Flamestar, Shadewing noticed, remained on the Hightree. "Three more young ones, growing up. It won't be long now.." he trailed. She noticed a sad look in his eye. Suddenly, Lionwing and Moonfrost burst into the camp. "NightClan! NightClan invasion!" they both yowled. Revenge: 2 Instantly, panic raced through the camp like wildfire. Cats yowled and Shadewing lost sight of Leafblaze in a mass of moving cats. Suddenly, a fierce caterwaul from Flamestar silenced them. "Quiet! Do not panic! Warriors, go and fight! Apprentices, protect the camp!" He mewed. Shadewing immediately left. She knew Hawkwing would be here...to get his revenge. ''I might as well get going then, so I'll be prepared to fight him, ''she thought. Suddenly, a skinny black cat leaped out in front of her. "Fallenpaw!" she exclaimed. "It's Fallenheart now." he whispered as he lunged. Shadewing dodged and leapt onto him. She raked her claws down his sides. Fallenheart yowled and threw her off. He lunged again, but Shadewing was ready. She leapt onto his back and gave his shoulder a quick bite. He shot off into the distance. Shadewing spotted Blizzardpelt fighting a gray tabby, and Lionwing was holding off a huge white tom. But Hawkwing was nowhere. Shadewing was about to move on when another cat slammed her to the ground. Shadewing struggled as the cat, a bright ginger with amber eyes, clawed her. She managed to get her hind legs beneath it and throw it off. The cat landed on its back. Shadewing leapt onto it and tore fiercely at its belly. It went howling into the trees. Shadewing could feel the blood flowing from her cuts. They stung but she kept going, racing through the territory. She saw Dovewing and Moonfrost fighting two brown tabbies, and Moonfrost was battling a black she-cat twice her size. Suddenly, a fierce yowl echoed through the trees. Shadewing looked in its direction, and gasped. Flamestar, bleeding from deep cuts on his belly, was being pinned down by a dark gray tom. Shadestar, the leader of NightClan! Shadewing crouched, ready to attack, but a large gray cat appeared, knocking Shadestar away and leaping onto him. Echostar. MoonClan had come to help! Joy raced through Shadewing, but it quickly turned to fear as a familiar caterwaul sounded. Shadewing gasped. Hawkwing was hurtling straight at her, teeth bared, claws out. Shadewing got down low, ready to give the best defense she could. But before Hawkwing reached, a creamy body flew into him, knocking him away. Leafblaze. "Leafblaze! No!" Shadewing meowed in horror as the two rolled on the ground. "I'll deal with this one! You go help Flamestar!" Leafblaze told her. Shadewing nodded and raced off. Echostar was holding off Shadestar, but was being overpowered. Echostar might be larger than the black tom, but Shadestar was very quick and lithe. Shadestar had just pinned Echostar down when Shadewing crashed into him, landing on his back. She ran her claws down his back. Shadestar, however, simply threw her off and jumped onto her. Shadewing battered his belly furiously but Shadestar didn't move. Instead, he ran his claws down her belly. Shadewing yowled in pain. She reached over and nipped his foreleg. Shadestar backed off for a split second but it was all she needed. Digging her hind legs into his belly, she sent him through the air. Echostar then took over. But Shadestar had leapt up and, in one swift movement, had leapt onto him and sliced his belly open. Blood immediately flowed out. Echostar yowled, while Shadestar went for Flamestar. Shadewing was about to go help when a agonized cry stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and looked. Hawkwing was on top of Leafblaze, and was tearing at him in an almost gleeful manner. ''What do I do? ''she thought. Shadewing was torn. She wanted to help Flamestar, but at the same time she couldn't leave Leafblaze. Then she decided. Crouching, Shadewing leapt into Hawkwing, throwing him away. She landed on top of him and fiercely dug her claws into his belly, and ran them down his body. Hawkwing laughed. "Think you can defeat me again, apprentice? You won't succeed. I know all of FireClan's fighting moves. I can beat you easily." he sneered. "How? How would you know something like that?" she hissed. "No one told you? Well, it's time you knew. I was once in FireClan, apprentice. I am Leafblaze's brother." Revenge: 3 The ground lurched beneath Shadewing. "You're..his....brother?!" she squeaked. "Not only that, apprentice. I was Nightstorm's mate too. Hawkbreeze isn't your father." Shadewing braced herself for the next words. "I am." "No! No it can't be!" she refused to believe it. "Oh yes it can. I was hoping you would be like me, and follow in my footsteps. But no, instead, Leafblaze became your mentor, and you went trotting after him like a lost kit." Hawkwing spat the last words. "And to make things worse, somehow you managed to fight me off every time I tried to kill you. Well, your luck has run out, apprentice, because now I can defeat you and your stupid mentor!" Hawkwing yowled as he threw her off. He leapt on top of her and tore into her belly. Shadewing reached up and clawed his muzzle. Hawkwing staggered backward. Shadewing shoved him down and rolled onto his back once more. But her father was quick, rolling beneath her and pinning her down. He pushed his paw onto her throat. Shadewing struggled, trying to breathe. Hawkwing laughed. "So ends the famous Shadewing, pride of FireClan, daughter of Nightstorm. I enjoyed killling her, but you were much more fun!" he meowed gleefully. Shadewing felt her life slowly slipping away. She struggled more. Hawkwing laughed again, pushing harder. Suddenly, his weight vanished. Shadewing looked up. Her jaw dropped. Wolfheart had thrown Hawkwing off, and was now on top of him. She watched as he bit into her father's shoulder, and he raced off into the distance, howling. NightClan was retreating. Wolfheart turned back to her. "Shadewing! Are you alright?" he nudged her to her feet. Shadewing nodded weakly. "Yes, but please fetch Larkwing." she told him. "It's okay Shadewing, I'm here." Larkwing had appeared, and was standing over Leafblaze, examining his wounds. She looked at Shadewing. "I'll take of him now. He's lucky you were here." Shadewing was about to speak, but Emberheart's yowl interrupted her. "Flamestar! Flamestar has lost his last life!" Shock raced through Shadewing. In an instant she was by her leader's side, followed closely by Larkwing. In the shadows, Shadewing spotted Shadestar gazing on at them with a gleeful expression. She raised her head to the sky. "No! This is all my fault!" she yowled angrily. Everything went black. Category:Fan Fictions